The Hand That Rocks the Mabel- GENDERSWAPPED!
by GravityFalls596
Summary: Ginevra Charlie Gleeful falls for Mackenzie Pines and tries to date him, but Mack doesn't feel the same way. Rated T for almost no real reason at all.
1. Lil Ginny

**The characters in this story are Daniella (Dipper), Mack (Mabel), Stacy (Stan), Ginny (Gideon), and Susan (Soos). Also the gender-swapped Wendy (Wendell) is minor. This chapter is in Daniella's point of view, the next will be in Mack's point of view. And I can't get the Jabba the Hutt Song by PewDiePie out of my head. (PewDiePie is my favorite YouTuber of all time, and the most popular one online) Right now Luna is giving me mixed emotions, but is not annoying me anymore. The Hand the Rocks the Mabel is my favorite episode ever, so I wanted to do it. I'll do some other episodes with Gideon, because I like both the actual Gideon & Ginny. I will probably do a story where they all meet their gender swaps, but in the Adventure Time fandom it's the most ORIGINAL (In capitals cuz I'm being extremely sarcastic. The Adventure Time fans [Probably Bros, but I don't want to rip off PewDiePie] will never shut up about how they want Finn & Jake to meet Fionna & Cake. One reason I am really irritated with that show now.) BTW, I'm actually a little okay with Pinecest since my argument with Luna, but she is giving me mixed emotions because I read an extremely disgusting story on Pinecest. But don't be mean about my reaction to Pinecest. There are some shippings that Lil ol Gravity Falls, my favorite FanFiction author of all time, likes but I don't ship, and I don't say anything about it. I hate the arguments over shippings, we should just like what we want without being judged. Us Fallers need to make a pact. (Or Unbreakable Vow) And this story might have a few swears and differences from the actual episode just cause I want to. Okay, I swear that this will be the last sentence in this A/N.**

* * *

"Ginny, we have to talk." my brother said, walking in the room. Ginny clutched her amulet. "Mack, my marshmella." she told him sheepishly. "I'm sorry Ginny, but I can't be your marshmallow. I needed to be honest and tell you that myself." Mack answered. Ginny stood there with her mouth open. "I-I don't understand." she stuttered. But Mack tried to cheer her up. "But we can still be make-over buddies, right? Wouldn't you like that?" he asked. Ginny's eyes lit up. "Really?" She actually believed him- ha! "No, not really! You were like, attacking my sister! What the hell?" Mack exclaimed. He seized Ginny's amulet and threw it to me. "My tie, give it back!" Ginny wailed. (What kind of little girl wears a tie and ISN'T from Harry Potter?) "Not so powerful without this, are you?" I taunted. Then she tackled me and we fell out the window. Mack called my name to see if I was still alive. I fought Ginny in mid air, but as we were about to fall, we mysteriously stayed in the air. But then Mack flew down holding the amulet. Still holding the amulet, Mack stooped down so he was half a foot away from Ginny's face. "Listen, Ginny, it's over. I will never ever date you." he said very seriously, suppressing anger. "Yeah!" I chimed in. He threw the amulet onto a rock. "My powers! Oh, this isn't over. This isn't the last you'll see of widdle ol Ginny..." she said, walking backwards into the forest.  
Okay, you might not understand what just happened. I'll explain who this 'Ginny' is, and why she was torturing me and my twin brother, Mack. One day we just saw a commercial advertising the Tent of Telepathy, a tent where a girl who says she's physic who calls herself Lil Ginny performs. In the town, she is just the cute, innocent little physic girl. But in the eyes of Mack and I, she is a demon. I am Daniella Jade Pines, and I shall share one of the worst experiences I have went through in my life. Mostly it affected Mack, though.

* * *

Earlier this week, like I said, we saw a commercial for the Tent of Telepathy. Our coworker, Susan, told us about the commercial. She said the girl in the commercial, dubbed as Lil Ginny, was known all over the country, but lived in Gravity Falls all her life. I was skeptic, although I am like Luna Lovegood when it comes to supernatural things most people don't think exist. A celebrity in probably the sleepiest town in the United States? Mack and I really wanted to check this girl out. (Really wish we didn't. I'd give anything to travel back in time to have never met her.) Our Graunt Stacy said that Ginny was her worst enemy. But eventually, she gave in and let us go to the Tent of Telepathy with Susan.  
When Mack, Susan, and I arrived at the Tent of Telepathy, Mack and I actually liked it. "Whoa, this is like a bizarro version of the Mystery Shack. They even have their own Susan." I said, looking awed at my surroundings. There was a lookalike of Susan. Susan just glared at her lookalike. But Mack brought the both of us back to earth, because he announced, "It's starting! It's starting!" I rolled my eyes. "Let's see what this monster looks like." I thought out loud. Then a shadow cast on the curtains, looking like someone was going to pop out and say, "Only in America!" When the shadow grew bigger, Mack looked scared. I comforted him. But the curtains rolled and a cute little girl came out. She was either a shrunken old woman, or a girl who is obviously an albino. It turned out to be Ginny. She had paper-white hair in a beehive style (9-year-old girls don't exactly rock that hair style) with a huge ponytail (I'm talking huge, she has thick hair), skin the very same color as her hair, dimples, emerald green stud earrings, a cyan sweater with a black undershirt, a jade green amulet which looked like a necklace, cyan pants, and brown high heels. (If she were wearing boots, they'd probably go all the way up to a place you'd call me perverted for mentioning) After Ginny popped out, she called out, "Hello, America! My name is Lil Ginny!" She clapped and doves flew out her hair. (Surprised she doesn't have eggs all over her head.) "That's Stacy's mortal enemy?" I asked no one in particular. "But she's so widdle!" Mack said, also to no one in particular. Ginny was indeed small. At first I thought she was 5! (Or if she was a shrunken old woman, 65) But Ginny was determined for an attentive audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift to have you here tonight. Such a gift. I have a vision. Soon, you will all say 'Aw'!" she grinned. Then Ginny blushed with an adorable smile, and put her finger to her mouth. Her vision came true, since she forced it to. "It came true!" Mack squealed dreamily. "What? I'm not impressed." I told her skeptically. "You're impressed." he said. Then the show started. "Hit it, mom!" she called out. Then a fat woman about the height and weight of Hagrid from Harry Potter, with a nametag that said 'Bertha' on it, started playing the piano. Then Ginny threw off the cape she was wearing (I forgot to say she had a cape), and threw it into the audience. A bunch of men quarreled over the cape. Ginny broke down into song.

_Oh, I can see  
What others can't see  
It ain't some sideshow trick, it's innate ability  
Where others are blind, I am future-ly inclined  
And you too could see, if you was Lil ol Ginny!_

She tried to read the mind of an old guy with lots of cats.

_You wish your daughter would call you more_

The old guy yelled out, "I'm leaving everything to my cats!" One of the cats meowed angrily. Then Ginny saw one of those retarded ass cops I sadly know (She called me a city girl. City girls don't come from California, do they?) and tried to read her mind. She had lots of merchandise with Ginny's face on it.

_I sense that you've been here before_

The cop, who was retarded like I said, asked what gave it away. And then Ginny walked up to Mack.

_I'll read your mind if I'm able  
Something tells me you're pretending to be a girl named Mabel!_

Mack asked how she did that. He was wearing a sweater that mistakenly said 'Mabel' on it.

_So, welcome all ye  
To the Tent of Telepathy  
Thanks for visiting...  
Lil ol Ginny!_

Then after the crowd stopped cheering after Ginny sang. "Thank you! You people are the real miracles!" she called out. When we left, I said, "Wow, that kid's an even bigger fraud than Stacy. No wonder our aunt's jealous." Mack, apparently, loved Lil Ginny's show. "Oh, come on. Her dance moves were adorable! And did you see her hair? It was like, whoosh!" he exclaimed. I have to admit, I did like Ginny at first. But instead, I remarked, "You're too easily impressed." Mack thought I was being sarcastic and said, "Yeah, yeah."


	2. Ginny Asks Mack Out

**Lil ol Gravity Falls: Sometimes I make myself laugh. I couldn't come up with anything to say that would still rhyme. I am the most hilarious person I know. Other than Alex, of course. He got suspended yesterday, probably since he has blond hair. Everyone in the class, but me, hates him, so that seems likely. I have been given another reason just to read Harry Potter all during class.**

**Random guest: I don't like how people ship Pewds with Cry, but that story Flowers for My Valentine is hilarious. Especially when Pewdiepie and Cry read it themselves. (Have you seen the video?) Flowers for My Valentine is actually on this website! When my neighbor (Mina), comes over, one thing we like to do is watch some of his videos. Oh, thanks for the brownie! I loved it! BTW, I made a PewDiePie reference in this chapter just for you! Also, Bros UNITE! *brofist***

**me: Thanks! **

**I'm tempted to put some of the lyrics to the Jabba the Hutt Song in here, which is what I'm listening to now. Before I go insane because I didn't do it, I'll do it now. THIS SANDWICH DOESN'T HAVE TURKEY IN IT! DOESN'T HAVE TURKEY IN IT! FREAKING GET IT RIGHT, YOU SON OF A BITCH! **

* * *

The next day, I wasn't expecting to hang out with Ginny. Just before she rang the doorbell, I bezazzled my face. I showed it to Dani. "Is that permanent?" she asked. "I'm unappreciated in my time." I replied. Then she rang the doorbell. "Someone answer the door!" Graunt Stacy yelled from another room. I told her that I was getting it. At first, I thought no one was there. But I looked down and saw Ginny. (She is really damn short, that kind of irritates me) "Howdy." she said. I was happy but bewildered to see her. "It's widdle ol you!" I gasped. "Yeah, my song's quite catchy. Now, I know we haven't formally met, but after yesterday I just couldn't get your laugh out of my head!" Ginny told me. "You mean this one?" I questioned. Then I laughed. "Oh, what a delight! Now, when I saw you in the audience, I said to myself, 'Now there's a kindred spirit. Someone who appreciates the sparkly things in life.'" she said. "That's totally me!" I responded. Then I barfed rhinestones on her. She somehow thought it was enchanting. I'm sure rhinestones that have been in the guts of another person is enchanting. Graunt Stacy asked who was at the door. "No one, Graunt Stacy!" I called back. Ginny looked impressed. "I appreciate your discretion. Stacy's no fan of mine; I don't know how a lemon so sour can be related to a peach so sweet!" she said. I blushed and laughed. "What do you say we step away from here, and chat a bit more. Perhaps in my dressing room?" Ginny asked. (Is it just me or does that sound a little perverted? Oh well, sounds exactly like Ginny.)  
Later, I was in Ginny's dressing room. It was nice, actually. It had lots of nice clothes. When I was back at the Shack, I had makeup on my face and a dress. "Um, Mack, you do realize how gay you look, right?" Dani asked, her nose in her nerd journal as always. "It's not being gay, it's called being fabulous." I retorted. (Wise words from PewDiePie.) "Where were you? I was looking for you for hours!" she said, with a trace of worry and fear in her voice. "I was hanging out with Ginny. She is one dapper little wench." I said. Dani still didn't change her mind about Ginny. "Mack, I don't trust anyone who's hair is bigger than their head." she told me. I got mad at her. She didn't seem to see that Ginny wasn't as bad as Stacy made her sound. "Oh come on, _Dipper Jadelyn Pines._ You never let me wear those clothes you don't wear. Most of those aren't dresses, bitch." I snapped. Like she does all the freaking time, she rolled her eyes. "Please don't call me Dipper. I don't want a nickname based on my birthmark. I am not a bitch, I'm your sister, thank you very much. Plus Jadelyn makes me sound like a stereotypical girl, like a real life Lavender Brown." she yelled back. It was extremely clear that Dani disapproved of Ginny, and wasn't trying to be a bitch at all. If only I realized that...  
A few hours later, I was sitting on the roof of the Gleeful factory. We looked at everything around us with opera glasses, even each other. We thought it was funny and laughed. "Mack, when I'm looking down on all those little old people... I feel like I'm queen of all I survey. I guess that that makes you my king!" she said. "What? You are being so nice to me right now. Quit it!" I exclaimed. But Ginny looked determined to keep me happy; as though she was ready to give me bad news. "I can't quit it. I'm speaking from the heart." she replied. "From the where now?" That was a dumb question. She was speaking from her mouth. "Mack, I've never felt this close with anyone. So, so close." Ginny said, as though ready to propose. She tried to pat my hair twice, but I put her hand down. "Look, Ginny, I like you a lot. But let's just be friends." I told her. But she acted like that she wasn't expecting no for an answer. "At least just give me a chance. Mack, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" Ginny asked, the determination all over her face. I asked if it was a play date (I'm 12. I outgrew that at the exact same age Ginny is now.) or a shopping date. "No, it will be just one little old date! I swear on my lucky bolo tie." Ginny noted. I denied at first, but she made a cute face. If I denied then, I thought she'd blackmail me. When I agreed, Ginny screamed, "Mackenzie Pines, you have made me the happiest girl in the world!" She hugged me, but I could tell she was really trying to sniff my hair. Ugh. Girls.

* * *

_ Ginny's POV  
_When I asked Mack out, I thought to myself, _Good job, Ginny. You didn't get nervous. _I saw Mack a few days after he first arrived in Gravity Falls, only he had no idea who I was by then. I couldn't stop thinking about him, he just caught my eye. I never saw a guy that cute. Sure, he's 12 and I'm 9, but in almost every relationship the girl is younger, right? But now, after Dani came in and ruined my chances with Mack, I hate the entire Pines family. Except Mack. I will always love him whether he doesn't. When I got home, I got my diary (Yeah, I have a diary. But I'm only a girl, so that's normal.) and wrote MKP+GCG everywhere. Sometimes I even wrote Mackenzie Kasey Pines+Ginerva Charlie Gleeful, our full names. I was ready for our first date. Mom even said I could put on my makeup just for it! Well, I wanted to look adorable for Mack, didn't I? But I couldn't put it on myself. Ask my mom. Once I did it myself and she thought I was an Imperi. But like I said, I was extremely ready for my date with Mack. I felt like (and still do) I was dreaming of going out with the most adorable guy in the world. I was obsessed with Mack like Bellatrix Lestrange is with Voldemort. (That's VERY obsessed.)


	3. The Disatrous Date(s)

**I shall make a gender swapped version of Little Dipper after this story.  
**

**Random guest: Okay. I'll do it. And that quote? Hilarious! "Don't wear tampons if you're a boy." I wonder if there was actually a guy in the world who was dumb enough to try that...**

* * *

"It's not a date-date, it's just, you know. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. And so I figured I'd throw her a bone." I told Dani the next day, playing Call of Duty: Black Ops with her. "Mack, girls don't work that way. She's gonna fall in love with you." she said. (That's actually true.) "Yeah right, I'm not _that _lovable!" I replied sarcastically. Then, in the game, I exploded all of the zombies using a grenade. Dani pretended not to notice and said, "Okay. We actually agree on something here." And like yesterday, Ginny rang the doorbell. I went up to the door and paused the game. A horse appeared and I screamed. Ginny was on the horse. "A night of enchantment awaits, m'boy." I muttered to myself, "Oh glob."  
Ginny took me to a fancy restaurant. "I can't believe they let us bring a horse in here!" I exclaimed. "Well, people have a hard time saying 'no' to me." Ginny said, putting her feet on the table. Then a waiter came to our table. "Ah, mademoiselle Ginerva! Ze feet on ze table! An excellent choice!" she told us in a French accent. "What did we discuss about eye contact?" Ginny asked the waiter. Then the waiter walked away backwards, looking at the ceiling. "I've never seen so many forks! And water with bubbles in it! Ooh la la! Oui, Oui! " I squeaked. Ginny thought I knew French and asked me something in the language. I told her I didn't understand what she said.

* * *

_Dani's_ POV  
Wendell & Susan were with me in the gift shop. Wendell was on his cell phone and Susan was reading a magazine with Mack & Ginny on the cover. Graunt Stacy came in holding a newspaper. The headline on the front was, 'Lil Ginny has a lil boyfriend?' "Hey, hey! What the jackal is Mack doing in the paper with that crazy pickpocket Ginny?" Stacy asked us all. Wendell showed her the messages on his cell phone and said, "Oh yeah! It's a big deal! Everyone's talking about Mack & Ginny's big date tonight." Stacy got mad. "That little shyster is dating my great nephew?" Susan was wondering out loud what the name for the 'power couple' as she called it would be. I tried to calm Stacy down, but she walked straight to the door. "I didn't know! Plus, I told him not to." My attempt obviously failed. "Yeah, well it ends tonight. I'm going right down to that little skunk's house; this is gonna stop_ right_ now!" she screamed. Stacy slammed the door and left. Susan asked, "Dude, wouldn't it be funny it that were a closet, and she had to come back again and walk out the real door?" She opened the door. "Nope, real door."

* * *

"And so I said, 'Autograph your own headshot, lady!'" Ginny joked. I faked a laugh. I was wishing Dani would get me out of this. I poked my lobster, trying to eat it. It was alive and it tried to pinch me. "Mack, tonight's date was a complete success. And tomorrow's date will top this one in every way!" Ginny said. "You just said one date. And this was it." I tried to remind her. But she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Hark, what a surprise! A Red Crested South American Rainbow Macaw!" she said in a voice saying she practiced this at home. A macaw flew onto her arm. "Mackenzie, will you accompany Ginny to the ballroom dance this Thurbday?" the macaw drawled. Ginny shook her arm. That was clearly like flipping off the bird. "Thursday!" the bird corrected herself. Everyone turned around and looked at us. "Sorry, Ginny, but I'm going to have to say-" I tried to say, but I got cut off. "I'm on the edge of my seat!" that cop from the Tent of Telepathy squealed. "This is going to be adorable!" some woman said. Then an old man said, "If he says no, I'll die from sadness!" A doctor beside him clarified, "I can verify that will indeed happen." I was nervous. The town expected me to say yes, Ginny was expecting me to, Stacy and Dani don't want me to, I don't want to... But I had to say yes. I realized that I wasn't turning back this time. This is America, a free country. Despite living in America myself, I never felt more of a slave.

* * *

_Dani's POV  
_When Mack got back, I asked, "So, how did it go?" I was expecting him to say it went bad, and I was right. "Blargh! She asked me out again and I didn't know how to say no!" he yelled. "Like this, 'No.'" I didn't calm Mack down. "It's not that easy, Dipper! And I do like Ginny! As a friend/little sibling! So I didn't want to hurt her feelings! I wish things were the way they used to be. You know, friends." he was still screaming, but calmed down with each sentence. And Mack only calls me Dipper when he's mad, stressed, or depressed.

* * *

The night after, Ginny and I were on a boat. "I thought dancing was going to be the end of the evening." I told Ginny. "Don't you want this evening to last, my sweet?" she inquired. "NO! I mean yes. I mean, I'm always happy to hang out with a friend, pal, chum, other word for friend." I said. "Pal?" the lady rowing the boat asked. "I already said pal, uh, mate?" Again, determination was showing on Ginny's face. "How about _soul mate?_" she asked. Fireworks went into the sky. It spelt out my name in a heart. "Well, you can't say no to that!" the lady rowing said. When they weren't looking, I made my hand look like a gun and pointed it at my head.  
"I mean, she's no nice. But I can't break her heart. Oh, I have no way out!" I said to myself later. Dani came in. "What in the heck happened on that date?" she questioned. "I don't know. At first, I was in the friend zone. And then he pulled me into the romance zone! It was like quicksand. Chubby quicksand." Like always, she tried to calm to down. "Mack, come on. It's not like you're going to have to marry Ginny." she said. Graunt Stacy came in and called out, "Guess what, Mack? You have to marry Ginny! It's all in my long-term deal with Bertha Gleeful. Plus I got this shirt! Ugh, I am fat." I screamed and ran to the attic. Forced marriage to a 9 year old girl. Too bad there wasn't a cliff to jump off of. I went to Sweater Town (inside my sweater), my happy place for when I'm depressed. Dani came in and talked to me. "Oh no, Mack." I didn't want to talk to her at first. "Mack's not here. He's in Sweater Town." I said. "Are you going to come out of Sweater Town?" she asked. I shook my head. "Alright, enough is enough. If you can't break up with Ginny, I'll do it for you." Dani reassured. "You will?" I questioned. She nodded. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" I squeaked breathlessly. I hugged Dani.

* * *

_Ginny's POV  
_I was at The Club. Dani strutted to my table. "Sorry, Ginny. Mack isn't joining you tonight. He doesn't want to see you anymore. He's kind of weirded out by you, no offense!" she reassured. It failed. "So what you're saying is, you've come between us." I glared, twitching my eye. "You're not gonna freak out or anything, are you?" Dani asked. I was trying to suppress anger. "Oh, these things happen! Bygones, you know." I told her, really wanting to kill her. "So, ok. Cool. Then again, sorry girl, but hey, thumbs up!" she responded. When Dani left, I whispered to myself cleverly, "Thumbs up indeed, my friend."  
In my room at home, I was freaking out. "Daniella Pines, you don't know what you've done. You've just made the biggest mistake of your life!" I grabbed my amulet. A candle exploded all the light bulbs on my boudoir under my control. I made other things in my room levitate and threw them on the ground. Mom came in my room and yelled, "Ginevra Charlie Gleeful! Clean up your room this instant!" I snapped back at her. "I can buy and sell you, old woman!" She looked bewildered, said, "Fair enough." and left. I flew the candle across the room towards my door, which is full of beautiful pictures of Mack. One had him with Dani, and I burned Dani off the picture. Oh, I'm not an adorable little kid anymore. I'm their worst nightmare. Size and cuteness doesn't mean a thing when you meet me.


	4. Ginny Retaliates

Today the phone rang. It's rare at the Shack, so I figured it was important. I had to get it. When I picked up the phone, it was the editor of Gravity Falls Gossiper, the town newspaper. "Yello?" I asked when I picked it up. "Talia Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper." she said. "Oh, hey. Sorry for accusing you of murder last week." I replied. "Water under the bridge. Say, we want to interview you on whether you've seen anything unusual in this here town since you've arrived." I gasped. I thought Mack or Stacy would've woke me up from a dream. "Finally! I thought nobody'd ever ask! I have notes and theories." I said. Talia then told me the address to go to that night. 412 Gopher Road. I wish I knew who I'd meet there earlier.  
I went to 412 Gopher Road. But Talia Determined wasn't there. It was that jerk who forced my brother into dating her. Ginevra Charlie Gleeful. When I walked in, she swerved around in a rolling chair, turning to face me. She was smirking and rubbing the head of a doll made to look like her. "Dani Pines, how are you? How long you lived in this town, a week or two? You like it here? _Enjoy the scenery?_" Ginny inquired. I got suspicious. "What do you want from me, Ginny?" I asked. She didn't answer that. "Listen carefully, Dani. This town has secrets you couldn't _begin _to comprehend!" she said. (Yeah, says the girl who is dumb enough not to find a magic crystal to grow taller.) "Is this about Mack? I told you, he's not into you." I said. "Liar! You turned him against me; he was my peach dumpling!" Ginny snapped. (I don't know what girl gives the guy she likes a food related nickname.) She stood up, clutching her amulet. I asked if she was okay. I suddenly flew into a pile of Ginny-related merchandise. A Ginny doll said in a high accent, "Howdy!" The real Ginny stood near me and said, "Reading minds isn't all I can do!" I thought she was being a show-off. "But you're a fake." Smiling in an annoying way, she replied, "Oh, tell me, Dipper, is this fake?" Then Ginny used telekinesis to make more objects in the room fly.

* * *

I was sitting outside the Mystery Shack, chewing my hair and thinking. Wendell came out and asked, "How's that hair tasting, buddy?" I needed someone to talk to. "Wendell, I need some advice. You've broken up with girls before, right?" I asked. He began to name all the girls he's broken up with. "Riley Durham, Elise Hall, Stella Davidson..." I ignored him and said, "I don't know what's happening to me. I thought everything was back to normal, but I still feel all gross." But she continued, "Patricia Wirley, Nala Holts, the girl with the tattoos..." Again I ignored him. "Maybe letting Dani do it for me was a mistake. Ginny deserves an honest breakup." He was still listing girls he broke up with. "Dana Feldman, Melanie Epston. Oh man, I'm not sure I ever actually broke up with her. No wonder she keeps calling me!" I concluded, "I know what I got to do. Thanks for talking to me, Wendell." I got on my bike and left.

* * *

"Graunt Stacy was right about you; you are a monster!" I exclaimed. Ginny said, "Your brother will be mine!" She did an evil laugh and the doll of her did also. I grabbed a baseball bat and got up when she was talking to the doll. "He's never gonna date you!" I screamed. "That's a lie! And I'm gonna make sure you _never _lie to me again, friend." Ginny said, making a pair of lamb shears levitate. But the door opened and I heard a familar voice. "Ginny, we have to talk." It was Mack. Ginny made the lamb shears fall to the ground. "M-Mack. My marshmella." she stuttered. "I'm sorry, Ginny, but I can't be your marshmallow. I needed to be honest and tell you that myself." Ginny was shocked. "I don't understand." She clutched the amulet, trying to suffocate me. "Mack, this probably isn't the best time to be brutally honest with her!" I warned. "We could still be makeover buddies. Wouldn't you like that?" Mack asked. Ginny's eyes lit up and she inquired, "Really?" A few seconds later, Mack snatched the amulet and said, "No way! You were like, attacking my sister! What the hell?" He tossed the amulet to me. "Not so powerful without this, are you?" I taunted. Ginny screamed and tackled me. We fell out the window. We fought in mid-air. Right when I thought we'd fall, we levitated in the air. Mack was holding the amulet overhead and flew down. He held the amulet in Ginny's face and said, "Listen, Ginny. It's over. I will never ever date you." I agreed. He threw the amulet onto a rock and we fell. "My powers! Oh, this isn't over. This isn't the last you'll see of _widdle ol Ginny_." she muttered, walking backwards into the forest. Experiencing deja vu? I already explained this part.

* * *

I walked back home, but my mom was having a conversation with Stacy Pines. I stood in front of her and said, "Stacy Pines, I rebuke thee! I rebuke thee!" She looked perplexed. "Rebuke? Is that a word?" she asked. "The entire Pines family has invoked my fury! You will all pay recompense for your transgressions!" I continued. "What? You got a word-a-day calender or something?" Mom questioned, "What about our arrangment with Mack and the-" I cut her off. "Silence!" I yelled. Mom just said, "I see Ginny's just taken to one of her 'rages' again. I'm sorry, Stacy, I have to side with Ginny on this one." She ripped the contract Stacy had signed. "Okay, I can see when I'm not wanted." Stacy said, grabbing the painting behind her and running. Mom had yelled and said to give back the painting, but Stacy ran off.

* * *

Back at the Shack, me and Mack were lying down on the love seat. Stacy came in and askes, "What happened to you two?" We had the same answer. "Ginny." She sat down on the arm of the chair and said, "Yeah, the little mutant swore vengance on the whole family. I guess she's gonna try and nibble my ankles or something." I cheered up instantly. "Yeah, how's she gonna destroy us now? Try and guess what number we're thinking of?" I joked. We made fun of Ginny the rest of the night.

* * *

I was back in my room. I made dolls of Mack, Dani, and Stacy. I picked the doll of Mack up and said, "Ginny, I still love you. If only my family weren't in the way..." I put the Mack doll down, and picked up the Stacy doll. "Look at me, I'm old, and I'm smelly!" Then I picked up the Dani doll and said in the best retarded voice I could do, "Hey, what're you gonna do without your precious amulet?" I stopped playing with the dolls, closed my book, and said in my real voice, "Oh you'll see, Dani. You'll see.

* * *

Finally over Ginny, I bezazzled Susan, with Dani holding a flashlight. I turned off the lights. Susan spun around while Dani pointed the flashlight at her. She was like a human disco ball. Stacy didn't see how awesome it looked and just said, "You're all fired." Typical Stacy.


End file.
